If Something Smells
by Maya-roo
Summary: Phoenix finally realizes he's got some feelings for a girl, so he tries to get some advice from Larry...But things don't go quite as planned.


**A/N : **This story is placed in the timeline of the FIRST Phoenix Wright game, and will play out with ONLY the knowledge and information the player has gotten from the first game. I have only played the first Phoenix Wright, first Investigations, and Apollo Justice games, so NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEW SECTION! I may edit this story when I'm further in the game series, but for now, you'll have to deal with this.

I was debating on whether to make the implied pairing Phoenix/Edgeworth or Maya/Phoenix, but in the end I decided I needed more OTP in my fanfictions, so I went with the latter. Putting aside my preferences, I hope you enjoy!

Of course, I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in Los Angeles, but Phoenix Wright could hardly sit still. Before him was his long time friend, Larry Butz, fiddling with his shoelaces. "Please Larry, can you take this seriously?" the defense attorney ask, sounding a bit doubtful. Larry finally finished tying his shoes and looked back up to the dark haired lawyer, standing up straight again. Phoenix felt a wave of nerves and doubt go through him - which was completely understandable. Larry was probably the last person he'd ever share information such as his current situation to...But it was all he had. He couldn't tell Edgeworth - He wouldn't really carry. And he couldn't tell Detective Gumshoe - He barely knew the guy! He also couldn't talk about this to any of his clients - they'd just get bored...And _definitely _not Maya.

Larry gave a careless smile as he saw the worried expression on his friend's face. "I am taking this seriously! Chill, Nick! It's no biggie!" Phoenix stared at the other man for a second through narrowed eyes. _This kind of IS a biggie! _The defense attorney shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes before opening them and staring at Larry. "Okay, so, what's the deal?"

Phoenix paused for a moment before speaking again. "...You, uhm, have a lot of experience with girls, right?" Immediately after Phoenix said the word 'girls', Larry's eyes lit up. He let out a happy gasp. "Oh, Nick! You're finally getting what I've been saying to you all this time! Gee, this is great! You're gonna be just like me!" Phoenix's heart seemed to stop as Larry said this, pleased and waving his sleeve all about. "Should I be excited about that?" he muttered quietly, but Larry simply ignored his friend's statement.

"So, Nick, who's the lucky girl?" Phoenix pondered the thought for a moment, trying to ignore Larry's excited gaze boring into him as he stopped waving his orange jacket sleeve. _He's acting just like a middle school girl... _"I...Can't tell you." Larry looked disappointment, his pleased smile quickly flipping over. "Aww, why not?" Phoenix stared at Larry before saying, "I'm absolutely sure you'd go and tell her, like how girls do with the boys they like...You know, in middle schools." Larry ignored the slight insult, still staring at his friend with wide, pleading puppy dog eyes. "Oh, pleeeaaassseeee! Please please please!" he begged, trying to strengthen his puppy-stare.

"...Larry, you're twenty-four. Was all that necessary?" Phoenix asked. "You're avoiding the subject! I thought you came to me for a reason, Nick!" Larry scolded with a small pout. _You're just proving my point... _"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me her name, you can just describe her, then I can tell you what to do." Phoenix took this into suggestion, finally deciding that wasn't such a bad idea. Larry was probably too dumb to realize who he was talking about, anyway. "I dunno..." "Oh please!"

Phoenix put on a serious face before finally agreeing. "Okay, fine..." "Great!" Larry squealed, having a pleased look on his face. _Why am I friends with him, again...? _"Okay...Well, she's got a really cute face, and really pretty long hair, and oh gosh, her eyes are the most gorgeous thing..." he sighed, having a dreamy look on his face. Phoenix jumped up with surprise as Larry snapped him back to reality. "I didn't mean what she looked like! I meant what she likes!" Phoenix felt hot with embarrassment, looking down before muttering his ashamed apologies then continuing. "Oh, well, she really likes burgers, and that Steel Samurai show," he continued.

Larry finally stared at the other man with an extremely serious look on his face. Under that sort of stare, the lawyer began to feel uneasy. "Anything you would like to say, Larry...?" "Do I know this person?" Phoenix sighed, but then appeared with a smile and a look of relief on his face. "Yes, Larry." "Oh, please, please, please, please please, please please, pleaspleaspleasepleaseplease please PLEASE-" Finally, Phoenix had enough. "Okay, okay, stop!" "Not until-" "I got it, I got it," he muttered, cursing his friend's persistence.

"I admit it. This girl is Maya." Larry looked confused before a look of shock and recognition appeared on his face. "Oh, THE Maya? That cute girl you were hanging with around Gourd Lake? Isn't she, like, five years younger than you?" Phoenix shrugged, and replied in a low, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But anyway, what can I do?" Larry just stared at Phoenix again. The other man didn't even notice him taking a few steps backwards. Finally, Phoenix looked down at Larry's feet. "Wha- Hey hey hey! Stop!" he called out as suddenly Larry turned around and sped off. "Wait! No, no! Larry, stop!" Phoenix said, his voice filled with horror.

If something smells, it's usually the Butz.


End file.
